meeptabletfandomcom-20200213-history
How To: Recover Preloaded Content
Preloaded content is "lost", when a "factory reset" has been completed. Please note, a factory reset will delete any/all wifi connections you have established, on your Meep. It will, also, return your Meep to the "default" child safety features - Meep Store is unaccessible, web browsing is blocked with the Meep Web Browser, one hour time limits are back in place for all of the Meep's items, and your child's name may display as "guest" or "buddy". Don't worry. Your parent portal account and parental settings have not been deleted. They are still there. Your Meep just needs to be "re-synched" with the Meep servers. Make sure you re-establish the Meep with your home wifi network connection, especially before following the recovery instructions. Once completed, your Meep should re-synch with the servers. It can be noted when your child's name has changed from "guest" or "buddy", back to the name you entered on the parent portal. If not, turning the Meep completely off (slide and hold the power switch to the left, until it asks if you want to turn the Meep off, then tap "Ok") and, then, back on, usually gets your Meep to link back up. To recover the preloaded content: 1) From the right side scroll wheel, tap on MEEP! Store. 2) In the MEEP! Store, tap on "My Apps". 3) In My Apps, scroll down, until you see the "Preloaded apps" heading. 4) Below "Preloaded apps", you should see "Recover all your preloaded content. It will take a few minutes". To the right of that, there is a "Recover all" button. Tap on it. 5) After tapping on the "Recover all" button, all of the preloaded apps will start downloading and installing on your Meep, one at a time. It will take a few minutes. You may want to consider keeping your Meep plugged into a wall power outlet, via the adapter, until complete. 6) The process is complete, when you notice no more downloads and see the buttons changed to "Uninstall", to the right of all of the preloaded apps. To recover items purchased from the MEEP! Store: 1) You can either scroll back up to the "Downloaded apps" heading, or follow steps 1 and 2, above. The "Downloaded apps" is the first section you see, after tapping on "My Apps". 2) Items purchased from the MEEP! Store will appear below "Downloaded apps". Tap on the "Install" button, to the right of the app you wish to re-install. Each item will have to be downloaded and installed, one at a time. 3) The app is installed, when you notice the button has changed to "Uninstall". To reinstall items from Google Play: Note: A factory reset deletes the e-mail and password "link", for Google Play, from the Meep. You will have to re-establish that by opening Google Play on your Meep. You may do so via the parent portal or the MEEP! Together app (on Meeps updated to 2.1.2), on the Meep itself. When it asks if you wish to create a "New" account or use an "Existing" one, select "Existing" and use the e-mail and password you previously established for your Meep. 1) Open Google Play on the Meep. 2) Once opened, tap on the down arrow icon, near the top, right corner of the app. 3) Near the left, top side of the app, tap on "All". This will display all of the apps you have installed on your Meep, including ones you have uninstalled. 4) Find an app you wish to install and tap on it. Then, tap on the "Install" button/link from the right side. You may notice the app downloading and installing on your Meep. 5) You will have to install each item individually. Category:HowTo